Maps Index
These maps represent a view of history starting from 2425 BC, based on traditional accounts, including monastic chronicles that were published upon availability of the printing press, and widely accepted until about 1850 AD, but are now nearly forgotten. I have also synchronised all the written historical records known from archaeology, as they seem to fit the 'ultrashort' chronology. The style of these maps and text is inspired by the Omniatlas ( https://omniatlas.com/maps/ ) which currently has maps as early as 6 AD. Regarding "views of history": I have rarely seen two accounts or interpretations, whose views of history agree fully when it comes to BC times. This is because the farther back in time one goes, the more competing views of ancient history, and chronologies, there are today. Today, I can see discussion groups online with people from India arguing that all races originated in India, vs. people from Turkey arguing that all races were once Turks, etc. Surely, there exist multiple views of BC history inspired by faith in Judaism, Christianity, Islam, Hinduism, Jainism, Buddhism and everything else - though none of these views has ever been mapped out in minute detail, as far as I know. There is also every other kind of hypothesis or school of thought out there nowadays to fill in the blanks of accepted written history. Without any written record, archaeology and genetics could inform us virtually nothing about names of kings and political units, or boundaries; and whatever dates for nebulous 'events' that may be claimed by 'scientific' method, still require a leap of faith in the agency producing the 'science'. What my website here shows is only my own research and NOT the current 'academic consensus' view, which one may see for comparison in an animated map someone did on YouTube, here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ymI5Uv5cGU4 [[ስዕል:2425B.png|thumb|400px|'MAP 1: 2425 BC']] MAPS INDEX * Map 1 - 2425 BC - The Building of the Abzu * Map 2 - 2416 BC - The Dispersion begins * Map 3 - 2412 BC - The Dispersion continues * Map 4 - 2406 BC - The Dispersion continues * Map 5 - 2400 BC - Invasion of Aratta * Map 6 - 2398 BC - Settlement of Tuysconia * Map 7 - 2386 BC - Scythian expansion * Map 8 - 2379 BC - Further dispersion * Map 9 - 2352 BC - Wars and Slavery return to Earth * Map 10 - 2337 BC - Primacy of Ur * Map 11 - 2305 BC - Camesenus misrules Janigena * Map 12 - 2283 BC - Camesenus expelled to Sicily * Map 13 - 2266 BC - Kalbum expels Elamites from Senar * Map 14 - 2255 BC - Titanomachy * Map 15 - 2237 BC - Kalbum again defeats Elamites * Map 16 - 2214 BC - Rule of Hadanish * Map 17 - 2205 BC - Rule of Enshakushanna * Map 18 - 2188 BC - Peak of Lumma's Domain * Map 19 - 2182 BC - Breakup of Lagash and Tuysconia * Map 20 - 2146 BC - Rule of Meskiag-nanna * Map 21 - 2141 BC - Rise of Myrina * Map 22 - 2121 BC - Myrina's conquests * Map 23 - 2113 BC - Defeat of Myrina * Map 24 - 2099 BC - Downfall of Lugal-anne-mundu * Map 25 - 2092 BC - Rule of Puzur-nirah * Map 26 - 2081 BC - Cities destroyed by Lava * Map 27 - 2073 BC - Lugal-Zagesi rules Senar * Map 28 - 2069 BC - Rise of Sargon * Map 29 - 2060 BC - Conquests of Sargon * Map 30 - 2057 BC - Peak of Sargon's Empire * Map 31 - 2054 BC - Rule of Rimush * Map 32 - 2050 BC - Apis rules in Greece * Map 33 - 2047 BC - End of Lycurgus' Realm * Map 34 - 2041 BC - Curetan coalition is formed * Map 35 - 2025 BC - Conquests of Naram-Sin * Map 36 - 2011 BC - Liberation of Rasenna * Map 37 - 2002 BC - Civil War in Akkad * Map 38 - 1995 BC - Betrayal of Apis Mentuhotep * Map 39 - 1985 BC - Nebtawyre defeats the Curetans * Map 40 - 1974 BC - Renaissance of Senar * Map 41 - 1968 BC - Conquest of Sarmatia * Map 42 - 1965 BC - The Curetes rebel again * Map 43 - 1946 BC - Nemed defeats the Fomoire * Map 44 - 1911 BC - Conquests of Shulgi * Map 45 - 1901 BC - Reign of Amar-Sin * Map 46 - 1891 BC - House of Yakob move to Goshen * Map 47 - 1877 BC - Sesostris campaigns in Rechenu * Map 48 - 1871 BC - Downfall of Ur * Map 49 - 1862 BC - Celtica crumbles * Map 50 - 1847 BC - Amorites overrun Mesopotamia * Map 51 - 1832 BC - Rise of Larsa * Map 52 - 1813 BC - Fourteenth Dynasty * Map 53 - 1795 BC - Independence of Babylon * Map 54 - 1783 BC - Civil War starts in Teutania * Map 55 - 1775 BC - Gothic Invasion * Map 56 - 1758 BC - Peace of Luxemburg * Map 57 - 1730 BC - Sobekhotep III reunifies Egypt * Map 58 - 1705 BC - Goths arrive in Dacia * Map 59 - 1697 BC - Rama invades Kush * Map 60 - 1683 BC - Cadmus goes to Hellenes * Map 61 - 1667 BC - Civil War in Assyria * Map 62 - 1653 BC - The Exodus * Map 63 - 1631 BC - Abydos and Sealand split off * Map 64 - 1613 BC - Conquests of Moses * Map 65 - 1588 BC - Joshua conquers Kenean * Map 66 - 1557 BC - Mycenae is founded * Map 67 -